submachinefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Secretos
Los secretos son elementos extra en Submachine que permiten acceder a información y comentarios del autor de la serie. Aparecen en Submachine 2: The Lighthouse, Submachine 4: The Lab, Submachine 5: The Root, Submachine 6: The Edge, Submachine 7: The Core y Submachine 8: The Plan donde hay 20, 22, 5 ,5, 5 y 5, respectivamente. Aparecen como pequeñas bolitas rojas en Submachine 2, azules en Submachine 4, marrones en Submachine 5, en forma de áreas secretas en Submachine 6, como fichas amarillas en Submachine 7, y de nuevo bolitas, de color verde, en Submachine 8. En Submachine 2, los secretos no dan ninguna recompensa al coleccionarlos todos. También hay 7 secretos en el Boceto de Submachine 2 del mismo color que tampoco dan recompensa. En Submachine 4 y Submachine 5, los secretos pueden ser usados para activar los comentarios en una zona secreta. En Submachine 4, si se encuentran 21 de los posibles 22 se gana acceso a un área donde Mateusz Skutnik comenta sus inspiraciones en la creación de Submachine. En Submachine 5, cada secreto por sí solo da acceso a un comentario de Skutnik sobre varios elementos del juego. El mensaje final, que se puede ver sólo con los 5 secretos, hace un comentario sobre el siguiente juego, Submachine 6. En Submachine 6, los secretos son en forma de áreas, notas o imágenes. Todas están de alguna forma relacionadas con la trama, pero las conexiones son sutiles y dejan lugar para las teorías. En Submachine 7 los secretos vienen en forma de 5 fichas escondidas por todo el juego. En Submachine 8, el número de secretos coleccionados (no su ubicación) activa un punto de luz de los cinco que hay en el Centro de Secretos (en inglés secrets hub) accesible desde el menú del juego. Cada punto de luz permite leer una nota secreta. Secretos de Submachine 4 Si se encuentran 21 de los posibles 22 secretos y se entra a la Habitación de la Suerte (728), se pueden ver algunas fotos y breves comentarios de Mateusz Skutnik sobre la creación de Submachine 4. Aquí están los cinco comentarios con sus imágenes: El tejado left|200px "This is a view from my window. I knew that I'd use it in a game one day, because it was quite inspiring. So, the idea of the rooftops merged from this almost instantly when i thought of the sub3 ending sentence, stating that you should arrive at the lab, or somewhere nearby. On the roof, where else..." Traducción: "Esto es una vista desde mi ventana. Sabía que la usaría en un juego algún día, porque era bastante inspiradora. Así, la idea de los tejados se mezcló con esto casi instantáneamente cuando pensé en la frase final de sub3, diciendo que deberías llegar al laboratorio, o algún sitio cercano. En el techo, dónde si no..." El escritorio left|200px "This is my work place. It's nice to have a lot of space on your desk, which is large enough for two computers and all that junk from watercolour painting (in case you don't really know - I create graphic novels, mostly in watercolour technique), besides that there's plenty of room for other useless stuff that magically appears on the desk right after I finished cleaning it up." Traducción: "Este es mi lugar de trabajo. Está muy bien tener un montón de espacio en tu escritorio, que es lo bastante grande para dos ordenadores y todos esos trastos de pintura de acuarelas (por si acaso no lo sabías - yo creo novelas gráficas, mayormente con técnica de acuarela), aparte de eso hay sitio de sobra para otras cosas inútiles que aparecen mágicamente en el escritorio justo después de que termino de limpiarlo." El gato left|200px "A transdimensional magical black cat, known as Einstein since Submachine2: the Lighthouse. Well, maybe not exactly, but still a good inspiration." Traducción: "Un gato negro mágico transdimensional, conocido como Einstein desde Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente, pero aún así una buena inspiración." El astillero left|200px "Isn't that just beautiful. I live nearby a shipyard and have a chance to go in there from time to time, and the place is huge and deserted and full of such machines, old pipes, valves etc. Maybe I should go there with my camera and make like 1500 photos and compile them into one huge game. No, wait, somebody done that already. Ever played 99 rooms?" Traducción: "No es esto precioso. Vivo cerca de un astillero y tengo la oportunidad de visitarlo de cuando en cuando, y el lugar es enorme y abandonado y está lleno de estas máquinas, viejas tuberías, válvulas etc. A lo mejor debería ir allí con mi cámara y hacer como 1500 fotos y compilarlas en un juego gigante. No, espera, eso ya lo ha hecho alguien antes. ¿Alguna vez has jugado 99 rooms?" La máquina de escribir left|200px "It's my typewriter. Maybe not quite like that one in submachine2, but it was the main inspiration for putting an old typewriter into the game. As you can see lot of things that appear within submachines can be found in real life somewhere around me. Unless it's a transdimentional portal that teleports you between different sections of the submachine world. Doh!" Traducción: "Es mi máquina de escribir. Quizás no se parezca lo bastante a la de submachine2, pero ha sido la principal inspiración para poner una vieja máquina de escribir en el juego. Como puedes ver un montón de cosas que aparecen en las submachines se pueden encontrar en la vida real en algún sitio cerca de mí. A no ser que sea un portal transdimensional que te transporta entre diferentes secciones del mundo submachine. ¡Doh!" Secretos de Submachine 5 Después de conseguir los 5 secretos y completar el juego, aparece una pantalla donde puedes volver al menú principal o ir a la zona secreta. Después de acceder los secretos permiten abrir rejas de acero. La habitación tiene el mismo aspecto que en Submachine 4 y en ella hay comentarios sobre cómo se hizo Submachine 5. También revela algunas cosas sobre Submachine 6. Aquí hay una lista de los cinco comentarios, en su idioma original y su traducción: Introduction "Welcome to the secret location! "It's called 'secret location' not because it's hidden, but because You can use here those secrets that You have found during the game. This is a section with author's commentaries (Mine :D). I will explain some aspects of this game that are quite interesting (in my opinion). If You run out of secrets but would like to continue discovering this area - You can always go back to the submachine to look for more secrets, just go left and hit the appropriate button. There are 5 secrets in this game." Traducción: "¡Bienvenido a la zona secreta! Se llama 'zona secreta' no porque esté oculta, sino porque puedes usar los secretos que hayas encontrado durante el juego. Esta es una sección con comentarios del autor (míos :D). Voy a explicar algunos aspectos de este juego que son bastante interesantes (en mi opinión). Si se te acaban los secretos pero te gustaría continuar descubriendo esta área, siempre puedes volver a la submachine para buscar más secretos, simplemente ve a la izquierda y dale al botón apropiado. Hay 5 secretos en este juego." The Computer "You know that I like to mess with point and click rules of gameplay. Here goes another one. You have a computer that is turned off. In all other games You'd now have to find a power cord, turn the electricity on, know the password to access the computer and find a CD or disk with some useful information on it. "But not here. You just push the power button and - voila! Information at Your fingertips, just like in real life :D" Traducción: "Sabes que me gusta jugar con las reglas de los juegos point and click. Aquí va otra: Tienes un ordenador que está apagado. En los otros juegos ahora tendrías que encontrar un cable, activar la electricidad, saber la contraseña para acceder al ordenador y encontrar un CD o un disco con alguna información útil. Pero aquí no. Tú solo pulsas el botón y... ¡voilà! Información en tus manos, justo igual que en la vida real :D " How Many Combinations?... "As we can clearly see from the picture above - we didn't get to see all of the root location. Just a tiny part. We've found two of those cipher plate thingies, and that gave us the opportunity to visit six locations. But wait a sec. Weren't there six of them plates in the beginning? "Who can tell me how many combinations we'd get from six cipher plates? Anyone? "A lot..." Traducción: "Como podemos ver claramente en la imagen de arriba, no hemos llegado a ver toda la zona de la raíz. Solo una pequeña parte. Hemos encontrado dos de esas cosas llamadas placas cifradas, y eso nos ha dado la oportunidad para visitar seis áreas. Pero, un segundo. ¿No había en principio seis de esas placas? ¿Quién me puede decir cuántas combinaciones sacaríamos de seis placas cifradas? ¿Alguien? Un montón..." (Nota: La respuesta es 43.) 3D Puzzle in 2D Environment "Now this is something that I was thinking about for a long time. Since submachines are two dimensional (you can go up, down, right and left) how can I add more depth to the situation? some 3D puzzle? And behold there it was my humble attempt on creating that. You actually had to imagine going around the central room in order to set the puzzle to the right position. With a grid of 9 rooms. You can go around forever, and there is one room in the middle. Kaboom." Traducción: "Esto es algo en lo que llevaba pensando bastante tiempo. Si las submachines son bidimensionales (puedes ir arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda), ¿cómo puedo añadir más profundidad a la situación?, ¿algún puzzle en 3D? He aquí mi humilde intento de crearlo. Tenías que imaginarte dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación central para colocar el puzzle en las posiciones correctas. En una cuadrícula de 9 habitaciones. Puedes ir girando infinitamente, y hay una habitación en el medio. Kaboom. " Sweet Memories... "In case You didn't notice this puzzle opens door to part of Sub2 section (and believe it or not, but those doors appear in the original Sub2!) is almost the same as in Sub1. You've got three switches that have to be set to the right positions, then a valve that overheats a pipe, which explodes and the puzzle is solved. Does that mean I'm running out of ideas? Is this the end of my creativity in this field? Naah, that resemblance was intentional." Traducción: "Por si no te has dado cuenta, este puzzle que abre la puerta a parte de una sección de Sub2 (y lo creas o no, ¡esas puertas aparecen en la Sub2 original!) es casi el mismo que en Sub1. Tienes tres interruptores que tienen que ponerse en las posiciones correctas, después una válvula que sobrecalienta una tubería, la que explota y el puzzle está resuelto. ¿Significa eso que se me están acabando las ideas? ¿Es este el fin de mi creatividad en este campo? Naah, ese parecido era intencional. " Submachine 6?... "You have found all five secrets. Congratulations!! that means You are a submachine addict and that You probably want to play more of them. You can rest assured that I will most definitely construct Submachine 6 hopefully this year (2008). Where did we go with this giant room like cart? I want to show You the outskirts of the submachine net, and it's defense systems. "Satisfied? :D "Once again thank You for playing and You rule!" Traducción: "Has encontrado todos los cinco secretos. ¡Felicidades!, eso significa que eres un adicto a submachine y que probablemente quieras jugar más de ellas. Puedes estar seguro de que casi definitivamente haré Submachine 6 este año (2008). ¿A dónde hemos ido con esta carreta gigante que parece una habitación? Quiero enseñarte las afueras de la red submachine, y sus sistemas de defensa. ¿Satisfecho? :D Una vez más, ¡gracias por jugar y tú eres el amo!" Secretos de Submachine 6 El sistema de secretos en Submachine 6 es diferente a juegos anteriores. Esta vez los secretos son en forma de áreas que contienen una nota, una imagen o un mapa. Secreto 1: Nota escrita por un Predecesor "I was sent here by Murtaugh. Of course, who else. "My objective was to disable the defense systems, so the invasion could reach the core of the subnet. "I know that I wasn't the first one sent out here. I know there were at least 5 people before me. "And as hard it might be to hear, you have to hear this: "Just as I wasn't the first here, you probably won't be the last." Traducción: " Murtaugh me envió aquí. Por supuesto, quién si no. "Mi objetivo era deshabilitar los sistemas de defensa, para que la invasión pudiera alcanzar el núcleo de la subred. "Sé que yo no fui el primer enviado aquí. Sé que han ido por lo menos 5 personas antes que yo. "Y aunque sea duro lo que vas a oír, tienes que saber esto: "Lo mismo que yo no he sido el primero, tú seguramente no vas a ser el último. " Secreto 2: Nota escrita por alguien desconocido "I never thought that playing Murtaugh's game would lead me here. "I never thought I'd have to make a choice. I was just following his orders. Right now it's too late for me to change sides. "For you as well, probably. "But, if you have a chance... "Find Liz. She will guide you. "If he's the explorer, she's the solver. Traducción: " Nunca pensé que seguir el juego de Murtaugh me llevaría hasta aquí. "Nunca pensé que tendría que elegir. Sólo estaba siguiendo sus órdenes. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar de bando. "Para ti también, probablemente. "Pero si se te presenta una oportunidad... "Encuentra a Liz. Ella te guiará. "Si él es el explorador, ella es la resolvedora. " Secreto 3: Imagen y descripción de Thoth "Thoth "Patron of: knowledge, secrets, writing, and scribes. "Appearance: A man with the head of an ibis holding a scribe's palette and stylus. He was also shown as a full ibis, or sometimes as baboon. "Description: Thoth is an unusual god. Though some stories place his as a son of Ra, other say that Thoth created himself through the power of language. He is the creator of magic, the inventor of writing, teacher of man, the messenger of the gods (and thus identified by the Greeks with Hermes) and the divine record-keeper and mediator. "He was also a measurer and recorder of time." Traducción: " Thoth "Patrón del conocimiento, los secretos, la escritura y los escribas. "Aspecto: un hombre con cabeza de ibis sosteniendo una paleta de escriba y una aguja. También era mostrado como un ibis entero, o a veces un babuino. Descripción: Thoth es un dios inusual. Aunque algunas historias lo colocan como hijo de Ra, otros dicen que Thoth se creó a sí mismo a través del poder del lenguaje. Es el creador de la magia, el inventor de la escritura, el maestro del hombre, el mensajero de los dioses (y de ese modo identificado por los griegos con Hermes) y el mediador y registrador de la historia divina. " Secreto 4: Descripción de los orígenes del Portal "Portal Prototype 2/32 "Portal prototype developed for transportation of maintenance units between different sections of the subnet. "The prototype came into contact with human factor and was reverse-engineered in order to transport humans. "Primary function deleted. "As a main factor in the infestation spread the portal was considered a failure." " Prototipo de Portal 2/32 "Prototipo de Portal diseñado para el transporte de unidades de mantenimiento entre las diferentes secciones de la subred. "El prototipo entró en contacto con el factor humano y sufrió modificaciones por ingeniería inversa para transportar humanos. "Función primaria eliminada. "Como principal factor en la dispersión de la infestación, el Portal fue considerado un fracaso." Secreto 5: Mapa de la infestación humana Secretos de Submachine 7 El sistema de secretos en Submachine 7 es similar al de Submachine 5. En Sub7 el jugador debe usar la bombilla del generador de campo de fuerza del principio del juego, luego ir al barco de Liz y bajar a la parte inferior, y poner la bombilla en su sitio, lo que abre una gran reja al lado. Dentro está demasiado oscuro, por lo que se necesita ir al escritorio de Liz y activar una palanca, y entonces se puede volver y a través de un pequeño portal karma llegar a la Sección Bonus Super Secreta. Dentro hay 5 máquinas con pantallas donde pueden ser introducidas las cinco fichas, mostrando cinco secretos en total. La inscripción de bienvenida es: "Congratulations on finding this place You can read my commentaries on creation of this game... ...If you found the tokens that is... Mateusz Skutnik, December 2010" Traducción: "Felicidades por haber encontrado este lugar Puedes leer mis comentarios sobre la creación del juego... ...Si encontraste las fichas claro... Mateusz Skutnik, diciembre 2010" Los cinco secretos son: Secreto 1 Those drawings were done by me while studying architecture, back in the day, about 12 years ago. I held onto these because they seemed nice and I thought I might use them for something one day. Well what do you know, they ended up in submachine. Traducción: Estos dibujos fueron hechos por mí cuando estudiaba arquitectura, en su día, hace como 12 años. Me guardé estos porque parecían bonitos y pensé que algún día podría usarlos para algo. Bueno, quién lo iba a decir, acabaron en submachine. Secreto 2 You can find many references and small tributes to things I like in submachine world. -Blue energy lines are a homage to TRON; -dimention layers -> Night Watch by Sergei Lukyanienko; -the mushrooms -> the Amanita Design Studio; and so on... You can try to find more and comment about them. ;) Traducción: Puedes encontrar muchas referencias y pequeños tributos a las cosas que me gustan en el mundo submachine. -Las líneas de energía azules son un homenaje a TRON; -capas dimensionales -> Night Watch (Ronda de Noche) por Sergei Lukyanienko; -las setas -> el Estudio Amanita Design; etcétera... Puedes intentar encontrar más y comentarlas. ;) Secreto 3 Deep sea or deep cave forms of life have one thing in common: fluorescence. It appears in environments lacking the sunlight. Besides being a nice eyecandy that concept fits in perfectly within the submachine universe. Traducción: Las formas de vida del océano profundo o las cuevas profundas tienen una cosa en común: fluorescencia. Aparece en entornos con carencia de luz solar. Aparte de ser agradable a la vista ese concepto encaja perfectamente en el universo submachine. Secreto 4 That naturally is a real garden. It's Versailles, near Paris in France. The gardens of Versailles occupy part of what was once the Domaine royal de Versailles, the royal demesne of the château of Versailles. 48º 48' 29" N, 2º 6' 30" E Traducción: Esto naturalmente es un jardín real. Es Versalles, cerca de París en Francia. Los jardines de Versalles ocupan parte de lo que fue una vez el Domaine royal de Versailles, el señorío real del castillo de Versalles. 48º 48' 29" N, 2º 6' 30" E Secreto 5 Murtaugh's karma portals are shattering this dimention, as I am shattering your expectations of what submachine really is. In this episode I feel I pushed the story further than in any previous one. We're speeding things up, there are only 3 episodes left to go... Great things ahead of us. Happy holidays everyone. Mateusz Skutnik, Dec 15th, 2010. Traducción: Los portales karma de Murtaugh están destruyendo esta dimensión, como yo estoy destruyendo tus expectativas sobre lo que realmente es submachine. En este episodio siento que he desarrollado más la historia que en ningún otro previo. Estamos acelerando las cosas, sólo quedan 3 episodios para el final... Se avecinan grandes cosas. Felices fiestas a todo el mundo. Mateusz Skutnik, 15 dic., 2010. Secretos de Submachine 8 Arrepentimiento Murtaugh: If there's one thing I regret - it's the fact that of all people I sent to the edge no one ever came back. Not a single soul. That will haunt me for the rest of my life... Liz: I know. Traducción: Murtaugh: Si hay una cosa de la que me arrepiento, es el hecho de que de toda la gente que envié al límite nadie volvió jamás. Ni una sola alma. Eso me perseguirá durante el resto de mi vida... Liz: Lo sé. Bucles - Have you ever been to the place called the loop? -Yes, of course. -See, this knot is just like the loop. Well, maybe not exactly, but it serves the same purpose. - In that case... What is so important in layer 5?... deleted deleted deleted Traducción: -¿Has estado alguna vez en el sitio llamado el bucle? -Sí, claro. -Mira, este nudo es igual que el bucle. Bueno. quizás no exactamente, pero sirve al mismo propósito. -En ese caso... ¿Qué es tan importante en la capa 5... ? borrado borrado borrado ¿Sociópata? - Why does this sociopath only talk to Elizabeth? - Your question is wrongly put. You wanted to ask: why doesn't he talk to us. The answer is simple: he doesn't see us. Does that make him a sociopath? Not necessarily. But that does mean he's focused. Traducción: -¿Por qué este sociópata solo le habla a Elizabeth? -Tu pregunta está mal formulada. Querías decir: por qué no habla con nosotros. La respuesta es simple: él no nos ve. ¿Eso le hace un sociópata? No necesariamente. Pero sí significa que está concentrado. Imposible - But that's impossible! He can't be in different dimensions at the same time! - Impossible? What does that even mean?... Traducción: -¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Él no puede estar en dimensiones diferentes al mismo tiempo! -¿Imposible? ¿Qué significa eso... ? Dimensiones - Doesn't he understand that his karma portals are shattering this dimension? - This dimension? You mean the third one? You know that's not even the original dimension, right? What do you think is more important - the origin or the flawed copy? Traducción: -¿No entiende que sus portales karma están destruyendo esta dimensión? -¿Esta dimensión? ¿Te refieres a la tercera? Sabes que ni siquiera es la dimensión original, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que es más importante, el original o la copia corrupta? Secretos de Submachine 9 Capas - There are seven main layers of reality. - Yes, that's common knowledge. - But there is another layer. The one often misinterpreted as the layer of time. - If it's not time, what is it then? - That's the layer of Light. You see, when you move through the field of atoms frozen in time, the friction causes them to emit visible light. It's everywhere you move. It's not a guiding light. You're the one who's guiding that light. Where you will go is entirely up to you. Traducción: -Hay siete capas principales de realidad. -Sí, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. -Pero hay otra capa. La que comúnmente se malinterpreta como la capa del tiempo. -Si no es tiempo, entonces ¿qué es? -Es la capa de la Luz. Cuando te mueves a través del campo de átomos congelados en el tiempo, la fricción hace que emitan luz visible. Está dondequiera que vayas. No es una luz guía. Eres tú el que va guiando esa luz. Adónde vas a ir depende solo de ti. Historia - How is it possible, that people are still coming through the loop and trying to turn off the defense systems? After all these years... - What would you have me do. Destroy his creation? Destroy the whole section? - I don't know... Maybe... - You're talking about destroying our history. What next, book burning? - No, of course not. But maybe... A sign? That it's no longer necessary to shut down the defenses? - And what about those in the eighth layer? - I stand corrected... Traducción: -¿Cómo es posible que la gente todavía siga viniendo del bucle e intentando apagar los sistemas de defensa? Después de todos estos años... -Y qué querías que hiciera. ¿Destruir su creación? ¿Destruir la sección entera? -No sé... Tal vez... -Estás hablando de destruir nuestra historia. ¿Qué será lo siguiente, una quema de libros? -No, por supuesto. Pero quizás... ¿Un signo? ¿De que ya no es necesario desactivar las defensas? -¿Y qué hay de los que están en la octava capa? -Tienes razón, retiro lo dicho... Entrelazado Murtaugh never said it was about revenge. But by then he was well used to not being understood. Back then they didn't yet have seven-layer bullets. The only option was to meet him at the knot. The place where all dimensions intertwined to become one. Then and there, they waited. And when he appeared, Murtaugh was finally able to see what has happened. He fell to his knees. She came to him, sat down beside him and they started talking. The bullets never reached them. Traducción: Murtaugh nunca dijo que fuera por venganza. Pero por aquel entonces estaba acostumbrado a que no le entendieran. Por entonces ellos aún no tenían balas de siete capas. La única opción era encontrarse con él en el nudo. El sitio donde todas las dimensiones se entrelazaban para convertirse en una sola. Allí y entonces, esperaron. Y cuando apareció, Murtaugh finalmente pudo ver lo que había pasado. Cayó de rodillas. Ella vino, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar. Las balas nunca les alcanzaron. Tercera capa After the second enlightenment Murtaugh dedicated his life to restoring the chaos. While the main layers flourished under his word, the third dimension remained broken. Murtaugh was originally from the third layer, therefore there was nothing he could do to bring it back to the unbroken state. He often spoke about it as being a thorn in his heart. This was consuming him until the day Shiva gave him comfort of knowledge of the future. Murtaugh was already dying, and just before he drew his last breath - the light came to him and showed him what was to come. We believe he stayed in that moment forever. Traducción: Tras la segunda iluminación Murtaugh dedicó su vida a restaurar el caos. Mientras que las capas principales florecieron bajo su palabra, la tercera dimensión permaneció deteriorada. Murtaugh era originalmente de la tercera capa, por lo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para devolverla a su estado original. A menudo decía sobre ella que era como una espina en su corazón. Aquello le estaba consumiento hasta el día que Shiva le reconfortó con el conocimiento del futuro. Murtaugh estaba ya muriendo, y justo antes de su último aliento, la luz vino a él y le mostró lo que estaba por venir. Se cree que permaneció en ese momento para siempre. El explorador y la sanadora If he's the explorer, she's the healer. If he's the child, she's the older sister. When he couldn't understand, she knew that it wasn't his fault. When he fell, she picked him up. When they wanted to kill him, she explained. When he died, she carried his words. When she died, we buried her alongside him. They remain together in the light of Shiva. Your journey is almost at its end. Congratulations. You've reached the highest level of understanding possible to a one-dimensional mind. If you want to leave the structure, Shiva will guide you. Just follow him. Traducción: Si él es el explorador, ella es la sanadora. Si él es el niño, ella es la hermana mayor. Cuando él no pudo entender, ella sabía que no era por su culpa. Cuando él cayó, ella lo recogió. Cuando ellos quisieron matarlo, ella les explicó. Cuando él murió, ella transmitió sus palabras. Cuando ella murió, la enterramos al lado de él. Ellos permanecen unidos en la luz de Shiva. Tu viaje casi ha llegado a su fin. Felicidades. Has alcanzado el más alto nivel de entendimiento posible para una mente unidimensional. Si quieres dejar la estructura, Shiva te guiará. Simplemente síguele. Secretos de Submachine 10 No estás solo Are we alone in the Submachine? Well, yes, but you can always feel somebody right beside you, doing the same things you do in the Submachine. Just one sub-layer away. That's comforting, isn't it? Traducción: ¿Estamos solos en la Submachine? Bueno, sí, pero siempre puedes sentir a alguien justo a tu lado, haciendo las mismas cosas que haces tú en Submachine. Solo a una sub-capa de distancia. Es reconfortante, ¿verdad? Sunshine bunnygirl What happened to sunshine_bunnygirl_17? Don't worry, I took care of her. I transported her to the first layer, she's taking care of Einstein when I'm not around. Traducción: ¿Qué le pasó a sunshine_bunnygirl_17? No te preocupes, me he encargado de ella. La transporté a la primera capa, ella está cuidando de Einstein cuando no estoy por allí. Sub-capa infinito Will I ever come back to the Submachine? Well, of course. There are more people still trapped there, my mission is to navigate the sub-layer infinity to find them and bring them home. Traducción: ¿Volveré a la Submachine alguna vez? Bueno, por supuesto. Hay más gente atrapada allí, mi misión es navegar por la sub-capa infinito para encontrarlos y devolverlos a su hogar. Todo es real Is Submachine real? Or just a dream? Well, if Submachine is only a dream, I still haven't woken up from it. I mean, as far as I know, it's real, all of it. Traducción: ¿Es Submachine real? ¿O solo un sueño? Bueno, si Submachine es solo un sueño, todavía no me he despertado de él. Quiero decir, hasta donde yo sé, sí es real, todo ello. Agradecimiento Thank you from the bottom of my heart for playing Submachine, for finding all secrets and sticking around for as long as you did. For me this journey lasted 10 years, I know that for some of you too. Thank you and see you in the next game! Mateusz Skutnik Traducción: Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por jugar a Submachine, por encontrar todos los secretos y quedarte tanto tiempo como lo has hecho. Para mí esta aventura ha durado 10 años, sé que para algunos de vosotros también. Gracias y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente juego! Mateusz Skutnik ru:Секреты en:Secrets Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Notas